


Mutual Dreams

by dnfmoment



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Pining, Pining, Questioning, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, lmaoooo what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfmoment/pseuds/dnfmoment
Summary: Dream realizes he has some undefined feelings for his best friend  George who lives across the world. He gets jealous easily and wants his friend for himself. Turns out they may have a place where they can share these feelings without anyone else bothering them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was an inside joke right? Flirty jokes between best friends that had no actual intentions?  
> Quackity wasn’t as close to George as Dream was and he never would be, Dream thought to himself.”

**CHAPTER 1: CATCHING FEELINGS**

* * *

It was 4am in Florida. Dream layed in bed his arm over his eyes, he couldn’t sleep. It was almost like the World hated him, his room felt so empty but humid. He was only wearing shorts and no t-shirt, but it still felt horrible as if he was stuck in his forever hot bed. Suddenly a light flashed on his bedside table next to the digital clock, it was his phone.He hesitated before picking up the phone, he knew he could never sleep after looking at his phone in an atmosphere like this. He picked it up to look at the notification “GeorgeNotFound is LIVE: Popping Off w/Quackity” the title read. Dream frowned and opened the stream to watch it.  
They were on the SMP building a house together, Dream rolled his eyes. _“I can’t believe I haven’t talked to George in a week! He’s never on Teamspeak anymore...”_ he talked to himself, an unfamiliar feeling rose up, like a knife going through his heart, he ignored it.  
  
“Big Q! Stop! What are you doing heheh—!” George sounded childish like always.

“Call me big QT Jorje!” Quackity yelled after him, also laughing.  
  
Dream didn’t know why but he felt tense. He didn’t like how Quackity was making flirtatious jokes with George, that was an inside joke right? Flirty jokes between best friends that had no actual intentions? Quackity wasn’t as close to George as Dream was and he never would be, Dream thought to himself.

“Come on Jorje, tell me you love me! Just once?” Quackity fake cried to piss George off.  
  
Dream frowned before thinking _‘It’s all fun and games, I shouldn’t care.. he loves me more anyways!’_ reassuring himself half-joking. Dream’s eyes pondered to the chat. They knew he was watching. “Dream!”, “Dre is here!” were common texts amongst the long and ongoing list of messages. He had enough of this, he hopped out of bed to go sit facing his computer. He started it up, and waited for discord to open. After a minute or so the familiar joining sound was heard.  
  
“Hi” Dream said innocently as if he wasn’t furious at the humid weather a few minutes ago.

“Dream? Hello?” George said a bit surprised.

“¡Ey men!” Quackity said with a thick Mexican accent, George giggled.

“George! You’re never on Teamspeak anymore!” Dream yelled jokingly. He wasn’t actually ‘angry’. It was more of a ‘I miss you’ tone of voice.  
“I’ve been hanging out with tu novio Dream, jealous?” Quackity joked.  
  
Dream didn’t know what _“tu novio”_ meant and didn’t answer. He just replied with a short and sweet “Okay Mexican Boy”

In the other hand George seemed to know what that meant, he flushed a light pink. Decided not to comment on it though.  
  
“God! It’s so hot and humid here!” Dream whined. “My AC is broken” he lied, referencing to a popular fanfiction amongst the fandom. Quackity didn’t understand but George seemed to lightly giggle as the chat went wild.  
“So what have you been up to Dream?” George asked friendly like he always sounded.  
“God you two are **SO** boring!” Quackity groaned in a funny accent. 

  
“Dream hop on the SMP” George said smiling, for some reason he looked different. Something about his smile? It looked like he genuinely missed talking to Dream, or maybe that’s what Dream wanted him to be. He didn’t know and didn’t bother to think on it longer joining the multiplayer server.  
  
——- -

2 hours later George had finally decided to end his stream. They decided to chat for a bit until Quackity left to sleep.  
  
“You should sleep too Dream. Isn’t it like 6am?” George said with a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
“Like I haven’t tried.” Dream joked. “I couldn’t sleep my room was too humid, y’know, Florida and it’s weather.” Dream whined once again.

“Anyways, you’re actually never on Teamspeak anymore!” Dream said this time more seriously.  
  
“Well, I’ve just been hanging on Discord y’know, Big Q and Karl...” George said embarrassed.

“Hey don’t you dare forget about me!” Dream said. That sounded so weird so he decided to add “- and Sapnap, and Bad” after a long but comedic silence.

_They both burst out into laughter._

“Dream I could never forget about you” George said clearly joking because he started giggling after his words. Dream on the other hand, he felt something, something fairly sweet but dangerous at the same time inside his chest. _He hoped George meant his words, he wanted to be in his mind. He liked the idea of George thinking about him._ “God what am I thinki-“ Dream accidently said out loud.

“What?” George asked confused with his British accent.

“What’re you thinking?” George asked expecting a flirty answer. Instead Dream replied with a panicked and quick “Nothing”. This wasn’t like him at all George thought to himself. Dream also realized he wasn’t acting normal, he was blushing.  
“Yeah I’m going to bed now, good night” Dream finally said after a short silence.

“Oh. Okay good night Dream” George said sounding worried.

Dream lifted himself up from his chair. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. _“What’s wrong with me? Why was I even thinking about... that?”_ He jumped on his bed which was no longer uncomfortable. He switched to the cold side of his pillow.

_Forget it._  
  


He closed his eyes drifting to sleep.


	2. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “George can I... kiss you?” Dream asked sounding calm but his heart was racing. He could tell George’s was too because they were pushed against eachother, he didn’t mind.
> 
> “Only out of pity”

**CHAPTER 2: IMAGINATION**

* * *

“Dream...” George said, Dream could clearly tell something was on his mind. They sat on the beach late at night, under the moonlight.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. Instead of a response, George got up and pulled Dream by his sleeve into the water. “What are we doing” Dream asked very confused. 

“Do you trust me?” George replied with another question leaving Dream even more dumbfounded.  
“Yes.” he answered the boy without any doubt. Further on George grabbed him by his wrist, pulled him deep into the water.

**_“Stay.”_** George said demandingly before they both completely went underwater.

Dream was confused but after awhile he started stressing, they were going to drown. George was holding him still by his wrists staring at him. Dream tried to escape from George’s grip but he couldn’t. He started struggling, but the only thing seen from the outside were a few air bubbles.  
“Dream trust me.” George said calmly. _They were actually going to drown_ Dream thought.

After a bit of more struggling he decided to give in. He was just wasting the oxygen left in his lungs. He stared at George, no words.

“We are not going to drown” George said.

“Oh really? How so?” Dream asked eyeing the other.

“Want to bet?” George said playfully with a smirk on his face.

“What will you owe me?” Dream asked mischievously.

“I’ll owe you a kiss, what do you offer me?” George said grinning.

“I’ll take the mask off” Dream said.

  
_“Bet.”_

A few minutes passed, maybe even an hour. They didn’t speak at all, it was just them staring at eachother in the pure silence of the underwater atmosphere.

  
“You lost the bet” George said smiling and fairly blushing. He moved closer towards Dream still underwater.  
“Why aren’t we drowning?” Dream asked as George put his hands on the strap of what was holding Dream’s mask.

“You ask that, but not how we can talk underwater. Idiot.” George said joking. 

There was a click sound as Dream’s mask slowly fell off his face, flowing in the water. Their eyes made contact, not a single word, only silent stares.  
They were so close, only a few inches apart.

_“George can I... kiss you?”_ Dream asked sounding calm but his heart was racing. He could tell George’s was too because they were pushed against eachother, he didn’t mind.

_“Only out of pity”_ George said as he grabbed Dream by his hoodie. Dream wrapped his arms around George. They kissed, so many feelings, so overwhelming.  
  
_Too overwhelming._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

  
Dream woke up sweating all over the place. _“What the hell?”_ he looked around, slowly realizing that he had been dreaming. _“What the hell was that? We kissed?”_ Dream tried to calm himself down, his heart still racing. _“...Only out of pity.”_ he repeated and smiled to himself. _“God no this feels wrong, George is my best friend. I’m not supposed to dream about us two... nevermind”_ he said to himself. He decided to forget about the dream and looked over at his phone.

**[1 New Notification]**

**Sapnap:** Dreeeaaaamm, I’m  
streaming with Gogy and Bad, come   
join

  
Dream hesitated, if he heard George’s voice it would surely remind him of the dream right? He didn’t know if he had the heart to talk to his bestfriend at that moment and then he replied to Sapnap.

**Dream:** Gonna get some food I’ll join   
later, maybe.

  
He grabbed his phone to open twitch and went over to the kitchen. His fridge was basically almost empty, only two pieces of bread left and a little bit of cheese and some Taco Bell leftovers. After putting some cat food for Patches, he placed his phone onto the counter and joined Sapnap’s stream. He grabbed the bread and cheese and took them onto the counter to make a sandwich. He could hear his friends talking, George too. _It sounded as if George has also just woken up._  
  
“Hah you lost the Bet!” George laughed.

Dream’s heart dropped, he turned his head to face the screen. _“The bet...”_ Dream was stunned. George was still laughing as Sapnap whined.  
_“I need to talk to George”_ Dream thought out of nowhere. _“Wait no, that’s stupid he’d think it’s weird right?”_ Dream had a little argument between his heart and mind. _“Yeah okay, that was stupid of me, imagine going ‘Hey George we kissed in my dream’”_ Dream facepalmed. He ate the food while watching Sapnap play and soon after he finished eating he went to his room to join the group.

“Hi guys” Dream said.  
  
They all replied with a nice “Hello” except George. He kept quiet for some reason. Nobody except Dream and the chat realized though, that is until Sapnap naturally read his chat.  
  
“Gogy you good?” He asked confused. 

“Yeah?” George responded still ignoring Dream’s arrival. “Oh. Hi Dream” George finally said sounding as if he had absolutely no emotions, like he had just met Dream.

“Did you two fight about something?” Bad said half-joking but also worriedly.

_“No”_ both Dream and George answered at the same time. Dream blushed and looked away as if people could see him.  
“Okay... anyways Dream give me some speedrunning tips” Sapnap said in his usual mood. Dream didn’t respond, he was thinking about what George said earlier.

“Hey what did you guys bet about?” he asked out of nowhere.

  
“What? Oh. Were you watching?” Sapnap asked.  
  
“Sapnap thought he could beat the enderdragon and I knew he couldn’t, he’s an such an idiot.” George mocked. 

**“Language!”** Bad yelled at the word ‘idiot’.  
  
“Anyways why’d you ask? I want tips!” Sapnap whined.  
“No reason” Dream said and lightly blushed remembering his dream. “You just missed a desert temple on the right Sapnap.” he added.

“See George, Dream is so much more helpful than you are” Sapnap mocked George.  
“I don’t care” George replied clearly annoyed.  
“George” Dream said with nothing on his mind really. He just wanted to talk to him.  
“What?” he responded confused.  
  
_“I love you”_ Dream said deep down from his heart, it was half-joking but he meant it, he really did. He liked to make the other flustered, it was cute.  
  
“Wha- oh, yeah... **okay DrEaM** ” George said carefully picking his words. Dream could imagine him fully red even without his face cam.

“Oh get a roooom..”Sapnap joked.

“Maybe we should~” Dream said without thinking again, forgetting Sapnap was live.  
“..What?” George said anxiously. Dream’s heart was racing, _“What am I saying”_ he thought to himself.

“Yeah... I’m just gonna continue on with my speedrun.” Sapnap said, still joking but awkwardly. Dream and George remained silent for the rest of the stream except answering some donations.  
  


An hour passed and Sapnap finally decided to end his stream. After they all said bye they chatted a bit, Bad had to leave earlier though.  
“Alright guys let’s go to the group with Karl and Quackity, they’re waiting!” Sapnap said as he left the call. 

“I’ll also just lea-“ Dream started but was cut off.

  
_“Dream wait- can we talk please?”_ George said rushing his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when there’s only one chapter and still no context sooo, pogchamp. Okay I swear the plot is original it’ll take a turn.
> 
> Thanks For Reading :]  
> Would appreciate if you left a comment, I want to see what the reader thinks! (If you want of course)


	3. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The repeating, sweet dreams. The dreams where George can’t do anything other than watch his heart control his mind, takeover his body. 
> 
> But the other looked so real, he acts so real.”

**CHAPTER 3: SLEEP DEPRIVED**

* * *

“Dream wait- can we talk please?” George said rushing his words.

  
“About?” Dream questioned.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you okay, I’ve just been keeping some stupid secret and.. and I knew I’d eventually tell you.” George said sounding embarrassed.

“George it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” Dream said comfortingly. _“I want to tell you.”_ George said not listening to the other. Dream’s heart raced, butterflies in his stomach, not sure why he felt this way.  
  
“ _Then tell me,_ what is it?” he asked.

“I saw you in my dream” George said slowly. Sounding like he regretted saying the sentence. Dream froze. Not moving a single muscle.

“What?” were the only words he could force out.

“We were in a beach and um... nevermind it’s stupid-“ George stopped himself sharply as if someone was threatening him with a knife.  
  
“Go on, it’s not stupid” Dream gulped. _Was it a coincidence?_

“Well... we were at the beach and.. uh we... we, Bad and Sapnap were also there... yeah that’s pretty much it.” George said as if he wasn’t being honest about something, maybe several things. _Why would he even keep that as a secret?_

“You know, I also had a dream... but _only about the two of us._ ” Dream said not being able to hold his words, he grinned.

“You... did?” George held his breath, Dream could tell from the silence.

“We were underwater...” Dream said boldly, touching his lips, remembering the dream.

“ _We were...?_ ” George said as if he knew the rest of the dream. Maybe he did, or maybe he guessed. “ _He couldn’t have guessed what happened next right?”_ Dream thought to himself.

“It’s weird how mine also started off at the beach—“ Dream was cut off by Sapnap rejoining the call, this time with Karl and Quackity.

“Hey you guys weren’t joining so we decided to join you!” Sapnap yelled excitedly.

“Oh, I was just heading out I’m really tired now, err... have a good stream Karl.” George said and left before he could receive any response.   
Dream immediately felt guilty. “Did I make him uncomfortable?” he thought to himself “or was he actually just tired?” He knew that was a lie, but told himself otherwise. He decided to forget about it, but of course his heart could never.  
  
He quickly scrolled through his DMs until he could find his and George’s chitchat. “Hey r u okay?” he typed out making sure to add a smiley face at the end.

He didn’t receive a response for a bit, three minutes. “I’m fine” George said, somehow Dream could hear his annoyed tone of voice through text.

“I know you’re not tired George I’m not stupid.” Dream first typed out but then he thought it would come off as rude so he changed it to “You’re not actually tired are you? I know you didn’t wake up long ago George, I know your morning voice.” he hit send without re-reading it.  
After not receiving a response for a bit he started panicking and reading what he had typed over and over, “ _Ugh what is wrong with me, who says that. ‘I know your morning voice’? He’s going to think I’m a creep._ ”

Finally George typed, a sigh was heard from Dream, _what a relief._ “Dream leave me alone” George had typed with a middle finger emoji. Dream could tell he was joking and chuckled at his message.  
  


“Dream!” Sapnap finally yelled because Dream didn’t seem to hear him. Dream jumped, “What do you want Sapnap?!” he said, still shocked from the loud scream.

“Dude what’s wrong with you today? I’ve been calling your name for a minute!” Sapnap said a little confused.

Dream rubbed his eyes trying to forget about the dream. He couldn’t. All he could think about was when him and George... I’m not even going to continue that sentence. It’s wrong, so wrong.

“Sorry I was... checking Twitter.” he lied, Sapnap could tell he made it up but he didn’t really care.  
“Karl are you going live yet?” Quackity happily ignoring Dream’s generic response.  
“In a minute” was the response Karl gave.

Dream rolled back his chair and decided to take a breather.  
Stop.  
Stop thinking about him.

“I can’t—“

* * *

  
“—believe this!”

George collapsed onto his bed, phone in hand. He looked awful, awful as in sleep deprived and brain-dead.  
  
_Dream_ _._

If it weren’t for Dream, he wouldn’t feel like this.

The repeating, sweet dreams. The dreams where George can’t do anything other than watch his heart control his mind, takeover his body.

_But the other looked so real, he acts so real._

He had been seeing these dreams for a while now and they were tearing him apart. Sometimes they would hug, maybe cuddle, they’ve kissed just last night. It felt even realer than before, as if that _thing_ his brain made up was actually Dream. _George didn’t want Dream, he didn’t want to want him._ He knew he’d never feel the same and this just felt like torture.  
When Dream said he saw George in his dream, George almost passed out. _Why? Why would he say that?_ George thought he was just teasing, like he always did. He said they were underwater, which was true. It made George shiver, but he knew it was just a lucky guess, he just knew. “ _After all it completely makes sense to be underwater when you’re at a beach, it was guessable._ ” George thought.

Just when he found a more comfortable position on his bed his cat jumped on his lap. It was cozy to sit with her, furry beings who can cheer you up just by existing.  
He grabbed his phone back from the sheets and decided to talk to someone, anyone other than Dream.

The phone rang.

“George? Hi!” Bad said happily picking up the phone. He always comforted everyone so George decided to give it a shot.

“Hi Bad...” George barely spoke, more like he whispered.

“George? Is something wrong, you sound... _different?_ ” Bad asked worriedly.

“Bad do you think some people... might think they’re straight only because y’know, it’s considered the “normal” thing by society?” he asked bluntly, stuttering on some words.

“Aw George that is totally fine! You should’ve told me earlier you muffin, you think you may not be straight?” Bad said supportively. This brought a smile to George’s face, it was comforting.

“I’ve been having these dreams and they’re eating me up alive” George said sounding sad, he was.

“Well... what are they about? If you find the core of the problem you can fix it.” Bad said, he really wanted to give the best advice he could give.

“They’re about... um” George wanted to tell Bad but he couldn’t, “They’re about a specific someone” he said instead, which was technically true. He knew if he said they were about Dream, he could get more help and fix this mess but he couldn’t risk it, he trusted Bad but... just incase.

“It always feels like he’s real, it feels like we’re both real but... I can’t control myself. I can’t talk by myself, I can’t walk by myself, _**it’s like my heart controls me.**_ ” George’s eyes teared up a bit before apologizing to Bad for being so dramatic.

“Aw George, don’t distress yourself. I’m sure whoever it is, loves you, even if it remains a friendship okay?” Bad tried to calm him down.

“Thanks Bad, you’re really one of the only people I can talk to these days...” George was grateful.

“No problem George but I just want to ask something... umm why didn’t you tell Dream? Or Sapnap?” Bad asked curiously.

George was caught off guard.

“I mean I really appreciate you telling me but, you’re much closer to them right?” he said a little confused.

George could feel his face heating up. “ _Great. How do I tell him I’m inlove with my best friend and if I told Sapnap he’d tell Dream in a matter of seconds thinking it’s a joke._ ” George thought to himself, panicking.

“I... don’t know.” he forced out, he felt as if he was going to die from a heart attack. “I’ve got to go Bad” George ended the call in the middle of Bad’s goodbyes.

That was close.

Then a ringing noise was heard, George thought it was Bad calling him to make sure he was alright. He wished it was Bad but no.

_It had to be Dream out of all people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it’s finally taking a different turn! :]
> 
> This story is completely fictional by the way! Honestly this is me doing writing exercise so the writing may suck sometimes, sorry!


	4. Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Bad didn’t want to tell anyone but you know how he is, it was probably too much for him to keep a secret. Anyways I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but...” he paused for a bit not sure wether he should continue or not.
> 
> “But what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Swearing
> 
> (Nothing much though don’t worry!)

**CHAPTER 4: HEART BREAK**

* * *

_It had to be Dream out of all people._   
  


He quickly straightened himself upwards out of fear and anxiety. He didn’t know what to do, “ _should I answer it?_ ” he thought deeply.

It wouldn’t hurt to answer. Maybe hearing his voice would make George forget about the dreams.  
He was wrong. He thought wrong. The second he heard Dream’s voice he felt like his heart was wrapped with tight and thin wires, _it hurt._

“‘Ello Georgie-!” Dream said mocking the other’s accent. It was cute but painful.

“What do you want?” George asked. He didn’t mean to be rude, it was just hard to speak for him but that wouldn’t matter anyway. Dream was used to this, George being blunt.

“Who were you talking to? It held me on occupied.” Dream asked ignoring George’s question.

“I was just... talking to Bad. Why did you want to know?” George asked nervously as if he hadn’t known Dream for about 5 years.

“I don’t know. Anyways, well you’re not actually tired so let’s chill!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on Karl’s stream or something?” George questioned.

“Well... I guess it got boring without you, y’know? Jackbox is only fun when the whole group’s there.” Dream said sounding a bit, held back? He sounded nervous too.

“That’s nice of you to say but I really am a bit tired... _I haven’t really been sleeping good._..” George said hesitating to say it.

“Why?” Dream asked. _Of course he always has to ask. Of course he couldn’t just leave the statement without a dumb question._

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” George could only lie. It was hard lying to Dream, his bestfriend and also apparently now his whole world.

“Okay fine... Let’s sleep call” Dream suggested. You could hear the smile through his voice.

“Wha- I mean... I.. we don’t have to?” George said quickly. Dream wheezed at his sudden expressions and how his voice got higher.

“ _Oh CoMe oN_ , I’m also sleepy anyways!” Dream said trying to persuade his friend.

“Okay Dream. Promise not to jump scare me or anything?”

“Why would I do that?!” Dream let out another wheeze.

“Have a good rest Dream.” George said placing his phone next to his pillow, laying down on his bed. It almost felt as if he wasn’t alone in the bed once more.

“Goodnight.” Dream murmured half asleep already. It wasn’t night in Florida but that didn’t matter. He breathed softly.   
It was calming. Almost as if they were actually next to eachother. George closed his eyes to the other voice quietly snoring and soon after he also drifted to sleep.

* * *

**He was back.**  
  
 _Back in the dream._

It was always night, but this time he was alone. He got up, this time able to control himself. He looked around to find Dream, he had to be around here, he always had been.  
It felt relieving to control his body, to walk by himself. It was very relaxing. A few minutes passed by, not long after George felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the other boy standing behind him.

“George...” Dream said softly, with an amused look on his face.

George felt himself blushing again. He faced to look slightly upwards, to make eye contact. It felt so nice to be free, move on his own, choose to stay silent or talk.  
Suddenly the silence was broke as Dream took a step forward. Holding George in his arms, kind of hugging but more like holding. George didn’t really know what to do but all he could do was put his hands on Dream’s chest, slightly pushing him back.

“Dream _you can’t just do this to me..._ we’re supposed to be friends...” George said looking upset. Dream pet his head softly.

“I love you” he said quietly, only between the two. George looked down not saying a word.

They stayed still for a bit until Dream spoke. “You look so real...” he sounded disappointed.

“So do you.” George responded looking back at him. Dream clenched his fists.

“I am.” he replied. He noticed George’s head tilt up, Dream could swear he saw his eyes light up for a second.

“You’re not, but I am.” George said almost as if he completely shut his feelings down. His eyes looked emptier, disappointed and blank.

“I’m real” Dream insisted. “I wish you were too” he said grinning at George.

“You’re my imagination keeping me up all night. Stop impersonating _my Dream_.” George said pushing away Dream.

“You’re doing the same George, it hurts when you push me away all the time. Act as if I’m not real, standing here. Impersonating **my** _George._ ” Dream said crossing his arms.

They stared at eachother in silence for a bit. Both were not sure of what the say. George let his guard down for half a second and found himself in Dream’s grip again. He stared intensely.

_George started “You look—“_

_“—so real” Dream finished._

* * *

Suddenly light filled his vision, a familiar place. His bedroom. He had finally woken up, rubbing his eyes, he yawned. “ _That was... eventful_ ” Dream thought to himself remembering what had happened in the dream. He thought about the last phrase.

_“You look so real...” it was true, so true._

Patches was still next to him although the sky seemed to look darker. “ _How long have I been sleeping for?_ ” He asked himself, he reached for his phone to look at the time but as he lifted his hand up he heard another yawn coming from his phone. _It was George._

“Good morning.” Dream said quietly. “Did my yawn wake you up?” he asked almost feeling guilt of some sort.

“No...” George said still sounding tired but his voice felt more relieved “I just had a... bad dream” George said nervously.

“That’s called a nightmare George.”

“Well it wasn’t exactly a nightmare... Anyways, I’m... I have stuff to do.” George said, Dream could easily tell he was lying.

“ _You’re busy at what.. like 4am?_ ” Dream said sounding unusually sassy.

“Okay maybe I’m not busy. Maybe I just don’t want to talk right now okay?” 

He sounded mad at first, but no. This wasn’t anger, _it was fear_. Fear of rejection maybe? None of them knew. It felt like a small but deep cut had formed in Dream’s heart. They both stayed silent for a while.

“Why?” Dream finally spoke his words. _George broke_. He had no clue how to answer that. Unexpectedly Dream didn’t wait for an answer.

“Well, okay George if you don’t want to talk right now that’s fine. I don’t care.” he said more quiet than he usually was. That hit right through George’s heart. The “ _I don’t care_ ” hurt bad.

“Dream, I didn’t mean to be rude I’m sorry okay? I just- I’m so exhausted from these _‘bad’_ dreams. _**Sorry**_.” George forced out, sounding harsh.

Silence filled the call once again. Dream didn’t know how to answer that. All he knew was that he was very much blushing, George was usually not the type to apologize. Minutes passed by while Dream was fidgeting with his fingers, thinking of him.

“Oh come on now, are you just gonna keep quiet now? Keep apologizing!” Dream finally chuckled, they both did. The mood was lightened up a bit.

“ **Fuck off Dream.** ” George said half joking.

“Go do your ‘stuff’ Gogy, I’m waiting.” George let out a small giggle before leaving the call.  
  
Dream on the other hand, _he felt complete._ He felt actual relaxation after a long, long time. Joking around with George, spending time with him, god even flirting with him was curing his worries. He thought about the first dream, where they kissed. The way he stared at him.

**“ _I like him, more than a friend, he is more than just my best friend_ ”**

Dream paused himself. _Was this morally wrong? Liking his best friend... in that way? What would his fans think? What about his friends?_ He gulped, not knowing the answer made him anxious.

“ _I need to tell someone, I need to._ ”

He grabbed his phone and he knew who to call immediately. They weren’t friends since childhood for no reason right? The phone rang for quite a bit until they picked up.

“Hey Sapnap you busy?” Dream said nervously, he thought about ways to spill his feelings for George but didn’t know how to, at all.

“Hey dude, not really why?” Sapnap said sounding chill.

“Okay uh I.. need to tell you something? Well I mean- I don’t really... have to but- I mean I trust you I guess and-“

“What is it? Just tell me dude come on.” Sapnap interrupted Dream’s rambling.

“Okay I think I like George.”

“...What?” Sapnap sounded confused, he probably thought Dream was joking.

“Sapnap _I’m inlove with him_ , I think.” Dream said a little aggressive this time.

“ _Oh... no.._ ” Sapnap said quietly.

“ _What? What do you mean oh no?_ Do you not support—“ Dream was cut off.

“Look dude I need to be completely honest with you okay? I talked to Bad on the phone today and apparently George... came out to him or something like that?” Sapnap said.  
Dream couldn’t believe what he was hearing, _he actually trusts Bad more than him?_ He kept quiet to hear the rest of his words.

“Look Bad didn’t want to tell anyone but you know how he is, it was probably _too much_ for him to keep a secret. Anyways I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but...” he paused for a bit not sure wether he should continue or not.

“ _But what?_ ”

“ _Bad thinks he likes Quackity._ ” he finally spit out.

Dream’s heart shattered into pieces in a matter of seconds. He didn’t want to believe Sapnap.

“I’m sorry but hey it’s fine maybe he-“

Dream hung up out of anger. _Angry at himself for not realizing his feelings earlier. Angry at Sapnap for getting his hopes up. Angry at Bad for... being a good friend?_  
He was thinking irrationally. He was jealous. So jealous of Quackity. He wanted to talk to him, he hoped it wasn’t true.

He got up from his bed, it was hard to move around with a broken heart. He booted his PC up and sat on his chair to breathe in a normal pace. When the computer screen spread light on his face he clicked the purple icon. He went over to the Dream SMP server to see if Quackity was online, he was and _so was George._ He quickly looked over the voice channels and found them in vc 2.

_They were chatting, George ditched Dream to talk to him, then it must be true... what Bad said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think writing these are actually improving my writing lmaooo-


	5. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God do you ever shut up?” he snapped. It was rude but he couldn’t help it.
> 
> “What?” George questioned, this time Sapnap and Quackity kept quiet.
> 
> “I’m, I was trying to say—“ Dream stuttered, this was probably the worst way to get George’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Swearing

**CHAPTER 5: THE ARGUMENT**

* * *

_They were chatting, George ditched Dream to talk to him. Then it must be true, what Bad said..._

Dream hesitated. What could he even say if he joined? He had just talked to George earlier so it would be awkward. He closed Discord and shut off his computer afterwards. He needed air, and food since he hadn’t eaten for hours. _He forgot to._   
He called Sapnap again to apologize after he had the slices of pizza in the fridge, left from another day. They talked for a while, it was always nice talking to friends, _it made Dream less desperate_. They talked for quite a bit until Dream felt relaxed. It was around 11pm when his thoughts started clouding over his head again. 

“Sapnap do you think Quackity likes him?” Dream asked out of nowhere. _As much as Sapnap was a distraction. This was too important to forget about_ , he needed to talk about it to someone. 

“No way dude. I don’t think Quackity’s into guys anyway.” Sapnap responded. 

“Well I’ve also said I was straight but look at me now.” Dream chuckled. It was funny, funny but tragic to him. 

“Nah, even if he was into guys, George is probably like the opposite of his type.” 

Dream thanked Sapnap once more before Sapnap suggested that he should stream. He hadn’t streamed in a long time, mostly because of recent drama he’s been in and his overwhelming feelings for a certain someone. He also got a little sleep earlier today, _with George_ , so he agreed and in a span of 10 minutes, he started the stream. The chat was filled with welcoming messages and custom emotes. 

“Hey chat! How are you guys doing?” Dream asked calmly.

The chat was once again filled with hearts and warm answers. Dream and Sapnap chatted for a bit while Dream speedran Minecraft with no set goal. The stream went on pretty chill, it had been almost around 30 minutes when another voice joined the channel. 

“Dream’s streaming Gogy!” Sapnap warned. 

“ _I know, I was watching._ ” Dream felt anxious. _He was watching? Why? Wasn’t he chatting with Quackity? Did he get bored while talking to him?_

“ **Dream!** ” 

Dream jumped coming back to the real world. He was on the edge of a cliff in game and he would’ve died if it wasn’t for George’s scream. 

“Dream are you okay?” George asked with worry. 

“Sorry, I’m fine.”

“Anyways I was just saying, can you move Quackity into the call? He wants to join.” 

Dream’s chest ached. _Why? Why couldn’t he just... not mention Quackity?_  
Sapnap panicked not hearing a response from Dream so he added Quackity himself before George could question him again.

“¡Hola friends!” Quackity said energetically like always. 

“Why’d you add him?!” Dream questioned out of jealousy. 

  
_Did he actually just say that out loud._   
  


“Hey, dude!” Quackity raged, not actually offended, he took it as a joke. 

“Dream... be nice!” George said jokingly.

“I was obviously joking” Dream lied, it was pretty believable, _atleast for the chat._

“Hey why don’t we play something together, like Phasmaphobia? I played it with George before, it’s fun!” Sapnap suggested. 

They all agreed. Usually Dream only streamed Minecraft but he _really_ wanted the others to enjoy their time too. He quickly switched games and they started playing. 

“What are we supposed to do in this?” Dream asked clueless. 

“You’re such a noob!” George joked. 

“ _Ooh bwe niCe DweAm_ ” Dream mimicked him from a few seconds ago.

“ _We’re catching ghosts baby!_ ” Quackity yelled with excitement, they laughed.

One hour into the game and they already won one of the games, _only Sapnap and Dream managed to escape though_. George and Quackity kept sticking together and doing stupid things, they were having a lot of fun trolling in the game. _Dream in the other hand acted off,_ seeing George so happy without him. Sapnap sounded concerned for Dream, _he could probably tell that he was jealous of Quackity._

“ ** _Quackity stoP!_** ” George yelled and giggled right after. 

“ _Oh GeoOrGe!!— Manhunt time, manhunt time!_ ” Quackity yelled after him, chasing him. 

Dream watched them run by, _his heart couldn’t handle this._ They have been playing together all this time but they weren’t even taking it seriously. _Dream didn’t even recall the last time George said something to him during this stream, he felt so defeated._ Soon his sadness shifted to anger. 

Quackity chimed in out of nowhere and he started in a joking way “Hey Dream, why so quiet all a sudden? You angry cuz I got Geo—“

“ _Fuck off_ ” Dream snapped, he was annoyed, really really annoyed. He could guess the rest of Quackity’s sentence.

“Woah okay chill man, thought you didn’t swear on your streams, Quackity reminded him. 

Dream’s eyes looked over to the chat that had hyped up after what had happened;

_“Dre jealous!!!”_  
  
 _“Pissbaby”_

_“He sounds like he’s boutta kill Quakitty”_

He sighed. 

“I’m ending stream, say bye guys!” Dream said unmuting on discord so George and Sapnap could hear him too. For Quackity there would be an echo because they were near each other in game.

“ _Just like that? In the middle of a game?_ ” Sapnap asked confused. 

“Yes.” he quickly answered, it felt a bit awkward. It was weird how Quackity was not talking because normally he would never shut up, _maybe he felt guilty about what he said. It wasn’t his fault though, he didn’t know how head over heels inlove Dream was._ He ended the stream but the call went on. 

“Why’d you end?” George asked expectedly. Dream’s heart skipped a beat, _finally the two were able to talk together. Quackity finally kept quiet._

“I—“ Dream started but was cut off by the familiar, _annoying_ voice. 

“Sorry, I think it was because of me. I just made his chat spam something.” Quackity said awkwardly.

“ _What?_ Dream would never end a stream for that, or atleast _I thought so._ ” George questioned further. 

“I actually—“ Dream tried to talk desperately again. _He could talk about anything right now, as long as he was talking to George._

“Well let’s just not worry about the stream!” this time Sapnap cut him off. _Why couldn’t he just talk to George alone?_ Of course Sapnap was his friend to and Dream enjoyed talking to him but... not right now. _Right now he didn’t need friend company, **he wanted more.** _

“George can we-“ Dream started, but when he was cut off by Quackity again he was mad.   
  
“ _ **God do you ever shut up?**_ ” he snapped. It was rude but he couldn’t help it. 

“What?” George questioned, this time Sapnap and Quackity kept quiet. 

“I’m, I was trying to say—“ Dream stuttered, this was probably the worst way to get George’s attention.

“Dream what’s wrong with you today?” George asked, not exactly angry but he sounded a bit concerned too.

“It’s fine I could just leave, there’s no need to argue dude.” Quackity told George.

“ _No, you’re staying._ ” George said firmly to Quackity, it was more directed towards Dream though. As if he was challenging Dream in some way. _Maybe he was testing Dream’s boundaries, or he just wanted to hear Dream’s reaction._

“So you want me to leave instead?” Dream asked in disbelief. 

“I didn’t say that Dream” George argued back, sounding a little hurt. They’ve never really argued much at all, Dream usually took George’s side on things anyway. This time was different though, _Dream didn’t really have a chance to control his anger_ , he wasn’t angry at George though.

“I’m— I’m going to sleep” Dream lied. Well, George knew because they had just fallen asleep on call a few hours ago but he didn’t say anything.   
He left the call almost sobbing, it felt horrible. _“George hates me”_ he thought to himself, _slowly believing it more and more._ He got out of his chair not knowing what to do, his brain could only lead him back to his and George’s messages. 

“I’m sorry” he typed, not sure if it would be appropriate or not. _Eh it couldn’t hurt._

George read immediately, took a few seconds to respond. “Are you okay? :[“ Dream smiled at the emoticon, that was cute. 

“Yeah”

“I came off really rude but I’m not actually mad sorry, I know Quackity can be annoying :]”

“ _I was jealous_ ” Dream wrote hesitantly. 

“Jealous?” George replied. 

“Tell me you love me and I’ll explain<3” Dream typed with a huge grin on his face. He knew George would think of it as a joke anyway.

“Wait, do you have time rn?” George asked ignoring what Dream had just texted him. 

“Yes, why?” 

“I found this um.. _article_. I think you’ll find it cool since you’re a nerd and love reading.” there was a link attached to the message.   
  


_The title read, “Mutual Dreams”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning an writing an angsty au, I’m really excited. Anyway thanks for reading as always <3


	6. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m back, what the hell are you guys talking about?”
> 
> “GeOrge! You’ll never guess what Sapnap said. Dream thinks you —-“
> 
> “ShHh” Sapnap silenced Quackity mid sentence, “—it’s meant to be a secret!”.

** CHAPTER 6: COINCIDENCES **

* * *

The title read, “Mutual Dream’s”.

George’s hands were shaking, should he have sent him the article? It just reminded so much of his own dreams. Could they be what this article was about? Could they be mutual dreams or was this just _a big coincidence_?

He came across this article before joining Dream’s Phasmaphobia stream, actually Quackity showed him. _After all, he was the only one who knew about George’s “fantasies” other than himself_.

Quackity was never meant to know about them but George had spilled it out on accident. The article wasn’t that long but he could find a lot of correlation between them and his own dreams. He kept reading it over and over again to see if he could find more similarities and it wouldn’t hurt to reread it one more time right?

* * *

**_ “Mutual Dreams” _ **

_ 15.01.2021 _

For the past years, we have realized people have been experiencing strange dreams, later on to find out that these dreams were shared with another.

What does that mean? Nobody really knows, so far it has nothing to do with science. They were named “ _Mutual Dreams_ ” by the community.

Common beliefs are that the people in the dreams share a strong bond, as if they are soulmates and _they share a mind space of some sort_. It may sound unreal but many incidents have proven that mutual dreams are real.

Some people who have experienced these dreams have said that they were able to control themselves in dreams, they were aware that they were in a dream. Others have also said that _if there is a romantic attraction, you will only be able to control yourself when the other person shares the same feelings_ as you do.

These dreams can be hurtful for one, but also they could be amazing if scientists figured out why people have these dreams, or how they have them. Families could reunite and...

* * *

He stopped reading, _the rest wasn’t important._

He thought about his first ever dream. It was the first day Dream showed him his face, around a year ago. _That’s the night where George dreamed about them two kissing_. Many other dreams followed on, but up to that underwater dream, he wasn’t able to control himself. It all made sense according to the article, _but that would mean Dream had developed feelings for him, right?_ Why would he suddenly develop feelings like that, out of nowhere? Also he would’ve told George at some point right? About the dreams, if he also was in them and was uncomfortable with it, or maybe he would find them funny and share it with the others.

George shifted out of his thoughts back to the real world. He looked over to see a new direct message pop up, _Dream was a fast reader._

**  
[Why’d you send me this?]** The message said. Was he mad? It sounded like he was confused, not what George wanted to see.

Obviously Dream wouldn’t just say that they kissed in his dream too, _if they did_ , but George just wanted to see something.

_Anything._

Anything that would show a slight bit of hesitation, that would prove that these dreams George were having, weren’t just one-sided.

**  
[What do you think about it?]** he typed nervously.

** [It’s cool I guess] **

George stared at the message for a bit. 

_Cool?_

That was the dumbest adjective that he had ever seen Dream use in a situation like this. _That right there, could’ve convinced George that these dreams weren’t mutual, but he didn’t want to give up. Not yet._

He looked up from his phone and let out a sigh as he decided to undeafen on discord again. After Dream left, George had said that he was going to be right back and he’d been muted for about 10 minutes. He hit the button to come across an _interesting_ conversation.

“ **WhAt?** He thinks George seriously likes me?! I thought it was a bit!” Quackity yelled in shock.

“He does! I did too..” Sapnap added.

George felt his chest get tighter, he was nervous because he figured they were talking about him.

“I’m back, _what the hell are you guys talking about?_ ”

“ _GeOrge!_ You’ll never guess what Sapnap said. Dream thinks you —-“

“ShHh!” Sapnap silenced Quackity mid sentence, “ _—it’s meant to be a secret!_ ”.

“I’m not deaf, I heard that. Dream thinks I like Quackity? _What does that even mean?_ ” George asked confused.

“Well it was Bad’s guess” Sapnap said boldly, before thinking twice.

“Bad’s guess? _What are you talking about?_ ” George asked with a confused expression on his face. “ _What has Bad got to do with anything?_ ” 

This time Sapnap put in the time to think before talking, “Okay... you’re going to be mad at me but, Bad told me about you coming out to him or something.” Sapnap said trying to sound as supportive as possible.“He also thought you had a crush on Quackity, _I mean it makes sense you’ve been hanging out a lot these days y’know so I also thought that..._ ” he added.

George did a fake gag hearing that sentence, which made them giggle. “Yeah and? _Why would I be mad at you?_ ” George asked expecting a stupid answer.

“ _Well I kinda— Uh.. told Dream about it._ ” Sapnap said before the Brit gasped at his words.

“Wh- _What in the world?_ — Why?” George spoke louder his voice certainly getting higher pitched, he sounded more embarrassed than mad.

“ _Well_ \- Dream told me— _Wait_ actually, _yeah... it’s a secret._ ” Sapnap stopped before he could ruin another secret.

“Oh _NOW_ you’re keeping secrets. Well whatever the reason is, _he thinks I like Quackity?_ ” George questioned holding his laughter back.

“That’s so funny, _I’m literally the only one who knows that George’s in love with Dream!_ ” Quackity wheezed. His laughter was cut short when he heard Sapnap’s gasp.

“Wait what?” Sapnap said surprised. “You _like like_ him? Like actually?” Sapnap questioned not meaning to sound rude. 

“ _Oh my god, Quackity you are so dumb._ ” George said in defeat.

“He was already going to learn at some point right?” Quackity defended himself.

“Sapnap, don’t tell anyone.” George said firmly, then decided to be nicer since his friendship with Dream was on the line “-please”.

Sapnap giggled, “I think you should tell him, _something tells me he feels the—_ “ 

“Sapnap!” George demanded cutting his laugh. “ _Please._ ”

“Okay, okay I’m not telling anyone but take my advice George. I know you think I’m dumb or something but you’re definitely more stupid than you think you are.” Sapnap said sarcastically. 

George face palmed. _Sapnap had no clue, he didn’t even know about the dreams._

“Anyways I’m leaving now, bye” George said suddenly feeling down again. 

“Go talk to dear lover boy George, see ya!” Quackity said. All George could do was roll his eyes before exiting the call. He pulled their DMs open again, no new messages. 

**[Hi do you have time rn?]** he messaged, nervously. They definitely needed to talk as soon as possible but it has all been such a mess lately. 

**[Yeah, y?]** Dream responded in a short period of time.

After George read the message he immediately decided to call him without further questions.

“Hello?” George spoke when Dream picked up the phone.

“Hi George... what’s up?” the other responded calmly.

“Can we uhm... talk about something?” George asked nervously.

“Go on.” Dream said sounding confident as always.

_George stopped for a second, to gather his words. The sentences he was going to use were important right now._

“ _It’s about the.. article._ ” George said quietly.

“What about it?” Dream said sounding clueless.

“ _I don’t know where to start._ ” George said looking down at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot this existed but now I’m back :)


	7. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dream you misunderstood what I was-“
> 
> “Look I’m sorry. I’m not the right person to talk to okay? Goodnight.” Dream said less mad and more sad sounding. George tried to speak up but it was no use, he had already left the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// PILLS
> 
> Know that there is usage of sleeping pills incase it triggers anyone!

** CHAPTER 7: MISUNDERSTANDINGS **

* * *

_ “I don’t know where to start.” George said looking down at his hands. _

  
  


Dream seemed curious, even when George paused he kept his silence. That left the call awfully quiet, slightly uncomfortable even though it was just them.  
  


“So you know I, _uh- I’m not straight_ , Sapnap told me he told you.” he started saying, the first thing on his imaginary list of topics they had to discuss.  
  


“ _I do..._ How is the article related to this though? ” Dream replied slowly, thinking where George was going with this.  
  


“Well I, uh... I think, I’ve been seeing these dreams? I don’t even know if it’s real but...” George said furrowing his brows. _This was going badly.  
  
_

“George why did you call **_me_**?” Dream asked, suddenly sounding angry. “First you decide to trust Bad more than me, _your best friend_. Then you tell me about your dumb dreams. **_Are you even my best friend anymore?_** Maybe you should go tell Bad about this, or just directly **_him_** , _just go and tell Quackity._ ” Dream snapped.   
  


George felt his heart ache, this was too much at one time. _Why was he so angry all of a sudden. And there they were, talking about Quackity again. Did he really believe that George liked Quackity?_ He thought Dream was smarter than that.  
  


“ _Dream_ you misunderstood what I was-“  
  


“Look I’m sorry. _I’m not the right person to talk to okay?_ Goodnight.” Dream said less mad and more sad sounding. George tried to speak up but it was no use, he had already left the call.  
  


George stopped for a minute, trying to understand what had just happened. _What does he do next?_ He had no clue.  
  


He felt his eyes getting heavier, he was super sleepy all of a sudden. _That was odd._ He looked at his phone to see the time, trying to forget about the previous events. It was 8pm. _He usually never got sleepy at such an early hour so why now?_  
  


He didn’t want to question it further at that time. He was probably tired from all the crap that has been going on between him and Dream. His last words rang in his brain, it made him shiver. “ _I’m not the right person to talk to. Goodnight_ ”.

The sun had already made it’s way down to the ground and there were no people outside from what George could see from his window. He layed on his bed, _knowing_ what was to come next. _Another dream._  
  


He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep, only to find himself in the same place. _By Dream’s side._

* * *

He felt Dream’s arm surrounding him by his shoulders, no words spoken. He was scared to speak up as if their recent argument would effect _their_ interaction.  
  


_“I love you” Dream spoke out of nowhere_ , they weren’t even making eye contact. Both sitting on the ground, George pulled his knees up.

“I love you too” George responded awkwardly followed with a nervous giggle.

“I wish.” Dream said quietly now facing the other. _George looked up at the lifeless mask resting on Dream’s face._  
  


They sat in silence, Dream’s arm wrapped around the British boy. He could feel Dream pulling him closer after his last words.

“ _You say that but the real Dream is dumb enough do believe that I like Quackity..._ ” George chuckled sarcastically, with a sad tone in his voice.

“ _The real George is dumb enough to ask the person who likes him for relationship advice_ ” Dream mocked him back. 

“I want you to-” George started shyly, slightly turning away.

“I want you.” Dream answered as if George was actually the one who was imaginary. _In Dream’s case, he was right._

* * *

He opened his eyes to blinding-bright sunlight. _Only if the dreams were real. He knew they never would be._  
  


He looked over to his dresser next to the bed, slowly drifting his eyes to the _pack of sleeping pills and a glass filled with water half way_. He wasn’t proud of what he did but _how else could he sleep after their argument last night without help?_

After he left the call last night he immediately needed the comfort of George. _Not the real one._ The one in his dreams who was always there waiting for him. He couldn’t sleep, _he needed the pills.  
  
_

And that, led him here. _On his bed with a horrible headache._ Just some side effects, no trouble. He picked up his phone right after sitting up. _A bad habit that he had just developed. Looking at his phone for notifications right when he woke up._

Unfortunately there were none today. He was surprised, _maybe he expected an apology text from George, or if he was lucky maybe even a voicemail but who was he kidding. He was the one in the wrong here. Even if he wasn’t, he’d always think that if it was against George, without knowing of course._

He wasn’t ready to talk to him yet though. How could he comprehend that level of frustration. _Maybe he should’ve listened to George a bit more yesterday._ He shouldn’t have left the call, but it was too late now.  
  


Maybe he could reserve a day for himself. How had he fallen for George in such a short time anyway? It was almost unbelievable. _**Almost** _because his stomach grumbling reminded him that he didn’t even eat dinner last night, he barely even took care of Patches now. _He felt guilty that Patches had to suffer through it.  
  
_

He walked into his kitchen after petting Patches, staring at the almost empty fridge again. He grabbed a bottle of milk which happened to be the last bottle and rummaged through the cupboards to find a box of cereal. After preparing the food he ate it in an unbelievable speed. It tasted like the best food. _Well... not really_ , he was just very hungry.  
  


He left the bowl next to the sink after eating his meal, too lazy to do the dishes. He looked outside to see that it was raining very softly. _He wondered if it was raining in London, where George lived too._

  
  


_Damn it._

  
  


Of course everything had to remind Dream about _him_. He wanted to forget what happened yesterday but he also knew it was inevitable that they were going to have to talk at some point. _Even if Dream did try to cut contact he knew George almost had access to everything of his, which was good._

__He knew if he did cut contact he would regret it.  
  


His room was now really warm, it was raining but it wasn’t a cold day. He opened his window fully to let in some air and he realized that the raindrops that fell onto his arm were also warm. _Florida._ He sighed leaving the window slightly open. He crawled right back into his phone when he heard the FaceTime ringing sound. 

_Not who he hoped it was,_ but he answered anyway. 

“Hello?” Dream said not showing his face, directing the camera to his right. _Of course Sapnap knew what he looked like but still. Right now he didn’t look okay._

“Good morning Dreamie I have good news!” Sapnap said happily. “You gonna show your face or?” he asked before continuing. 

Before Dream could even answer Sapnap talked loudly, disappointedly “ _Dream._ You told me you stopped using those pills! They were meant to cure you and they did, _are you using them again!?_ ”

Dream froze, he hadn’t realized he had been pointing the camera to **_that_**. 

“I’m fine Sapnap, _it was just for this one time okay I promise not to use them again._ ” Dream said rolling his eyes.

“Okay you better keep your promise, I’m _too_ hyped today to be sad for a friend okay? Anyways, so firstly _I reached three million subs!_ ” Sapnap chimed happily.

“Let’s go!” Dream chanted. _Honestly he had even forgotten about YouTube. This was unhealthy._

“And second thing is— well, apparently George doesn’t like Quackity! Which- I mean only matters to you but who cares.” Sapnap said, way too calm for Dream’s understanding.

_“What.”_

“What? Aren’t you happy?” Sapnap asked confused.

“ _Sapnap I just argued with George last night because I thought he liked—_ “ Dream didn’t even want to finish his own sentence feeling like the dumbest person alive.

“He doesn’t! Go apologize to him you nimrod!” Sapnap said and ended the call.

_ Dream stared at his phone, still thinking this was some kind of prank. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I’m writing another dnf(dreamnotfound) thing but I’m planning it out a lot so I want to finish at least half of it before I post it online. Would be really glad if some of you could check it out when it’s there! :) 
> 
> It's like an au where Dream becomes a leader/emperor and makes George his king(And Sapnap exists too! He plays a huge role actually). And it gets all angsty and stuff. So if you're into royalty/power-corruption stuff you might like it!
> 
> Ty for reading


	8. Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dream!” George said mimicking the other, then followed a quiet giggle at his own joke.
> 
> “I’m sorry for being an asshole yesterday...” Dream apologized, genuinely sorry.
> 
> “It’s okay.” George was forgiving, he could tell Dream was being genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO happy Valentine’s Day, sadly not for me! LOL

** CHAPTER 8: GENUINE **

* * *

_Dream stared at his phone, not sure what to do._

_ George didn’t like Quackity? Then what had they even argued for? _

He couldn’t take Sapnap’s word for this, he wanted to hear it from _**him**_. He scrolled through his contacts to find him but when he did he felt too scared to call him. He couldn’t. He decided texting would be more ideal.

**[Hi... I’m sorry about yesterday. I had a rough day.]** He typed out. 

_ No response. _

He waited longer, then remembering their time zone differences. George did wake up and sleep according to the EST time zone usually, but he could’ve not yesterday. _Maybe he took a day off._

Dream let out a audible huff, staring at his phone screen hopeless. _“I want you”, memories flashed in his mind about the recent dream._ George could be awake right now and maybe he just felt like not answering. **_Maybe he didn’t want to talk to Dream._** Just the thought stung.

He needed company right now. A friend would be _enough_ so he moved over to his desk, opening discord knowing at least Sapnap was awake. He was right. Sapnap was in a call with Karl in their group chat.

“Hi” Dream said as he joined the call.

“Dream! We haven’t talked in a while!” Karl said happily.

“I was on your latest stream though” Dream said, which was a few days ago.

“Yeah only for like, 10 minutes? Maybe less.” Karl mocked him. “Yeah talking about it, _where’d you disappear off to?_ ” He asked, sounding as if _he already knew the answer_.

“I was just _busy_.” 

_“Oh is that a new word for ‘flirting with George’ Dream?”_ Karl mocked giggling.

“ _ **SAPNAP!**_ _You told him?!_ ” Dream burst out.

“He baited me! It’s not my fault!” Sapnap defended himself. Although his words didn’t really mean anything from now on. _He had already learnt._

“Look, I was originally only going to tell Sapnap but _I guess I can tell you too..._ ” Dream started. “ _I’ve been having these dreams, about George._ They’re absolutely haunting me. I know pills are bad for me but... _I just want to go back there into the dream_ because _everything’s just so perfect there._ ” He said remembering how he accidentally showed Sapnap the pills on his bedside table.

“Dream _why not just tell him_ before y’know... forcing yourself to sleep? _I know for a fact_ he likes you back.” Sapnap said. His last words were true but _Dream didn’t know that_ , even if he thought Sapnap was being serious, he’d still think it was a lie.

“Dream you used sleeping pills!?” Karl asked in surprise, _he wouldn’t expect that from Dream. No one would._ Dream let out a “Mhm” for response.

“Anyways did he talk to any of you guys? He wasn’t answering me earlier today.” Dream said clearly talking about George.

“Nope.” Karl said _quickly, Sapnap kept quiet._

“Are you guys lying to me?” Dream asked hearing the _worry_ in Karl’s words.

Of course they would answer with another “No”. _That was a dumb question, obviously they wouldn’t say if they were lying._

_Then it suddenly hit him._ He has never thought about George’s part in the conversation and how the argument even started last night. _He had been talking about having “Mutual Dreams”? Or whatever they were called._

_If he didn’t like Quackity then what was he on about? **Who was he talking about?** Who else could he like? Someone Dream didn’t know about?_

Dream had so many questions but no answers, it frustrated him.

“Guys please tell me if he talked to you guys... _please_.” Dream practically begged the two.

“Sorry Dream, he didn’t.” Karl said with a regretful tone of voice.

Dream immediately pushed the exit button to get out from the call. He was angry for some reason, _he could tell they were lying._ He immediately scrolled through his saved numbers again to go to a specific one. The message he sent George stayed _single and unread_.

**[George]**

** [Please answer me] **

** [Please] **

** [Finish your sentences you couldn’t finish last night.] **

** [I was just being stupid, I’m sorry. I want to hear about your dreams.] **

_Dream typed furiously and fast_ , his hands almost shaking. He was _totally_ being too much right now, but he didn’t care. _He just wanted an answer._

* * *

“ _Oh my god_ , he’s spamming me Quackity!” George said worriedly staring at his phone and then at his computer screen again.

“How am I supposed to help?” Quackity responded. “I can add Karl and Sapnap back?” Quackity suggested quickly adding the two back.

“ _You’re so useless._ ” George said disappointed.

“George! Dude, Dream literally questioned us _like a detective_. Just talk to him dude, _he obviously likes you!_ “ Sapnap said almost mad sounding, but not really.

“Yeah! _Why are you ignoring him anyways?_ ” Karl asked.

“No reason-“ George started but then got cut by Quackity himself.

“ _It‘s because he has these fantasy dreams about his future boyfriend, and he’s too embarrassed by them._ ” Quackity said recklessly, not caring one bit.

“ _Dude- **what the hell!?**_ ” George yelled. “ _That was meant to be a secret! You know it is partially your fault me and Dream argued, Quackity._ ”

“ _Dreams?_ That’s weird huh... _Dream was also talking about that a few minutes ago._ ” Sapnap said with curiosity. Was it a coincidence?

“What do you mean?” George asked now very interested in the conversation. 

“Well _it’s nothing important_ I don’t think but Dream just told us he has been seeing weird dreams lately, _about you._ ” Sapnap said, his smile could be heard from his words.

“ _What._ ” George only managed to force out. _What? What the hell was Sapnap talking about? Dream did talk about a dream he had a few days ago but was he talking about the same dream? Or a recent new one?_

“I don’t know that’s all he told us.” Sapnap finished off.

“I think- I’ll go talk with him. _I have to._ ” George said quietly. He let out a loud sigh and left the voice channel. They have been talking _a lot_ the past few days. He hasn’t even thought about YouTube or streaming, at all.

He was too scared to attract the attention of Dream by leaving the “read” check mark but he had to. He scrolled up on the most recent contacted number, which was Dream’s who had spammed him. 

**[hi]** George typed nervously, _what else was he supposed say?_

Dream immediately read the message, _almost like he was sitting there waiting for it._ Maybe he was. Before George could _think_ about typing anything else his phone started ringing. Obviously Dream called him as soon as he was online. _He answered the call._

“George!” Dream said in a hurry. _Maybe he didn’t want George to leave?_ Or it might’ve been just a normal greeting, _but no... it wasn’t._

“Dream!” George said mimicking the other, then followed a quiet giggle at his own joke.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole yesterday...” Dream apologized, genuinely sorry.

“It’s okay.” George was forgiving, _he could tell Dream was being genuine._

Then a silence fell. It was comfortable enough though, both of them were thinking about how to start the conversation. _Of course it was Dream who started._

“I thought you liked Quackity, how dumb of me!” Dream said laughing a bit after.

George also forced out a short laugh. 

“You’re so dumb. I think it’s fine to blame this on Sapnap though. _He told you after all._ ” George said targeting Sapnap to get a laugh out of Dream. _Obviously it was always funny to make fun of Sapnap._

“ _Wait- you know about that? That idiot! **Wait what else do you know?**_ ” Dream said super quickly. His words trembling.

“What do you mean? That’s all he told me, _why is there more to it?_ ” George asked in curiosity. 

Dream let out a shaky laugh. “Nope, _nothing..._ never mind. Sapnap sucks.” Dream said taking their attention back to Sapnap again. Avoiding the subject was the thing they always did.

“ _Dream._ ” George said _suddenly sounding... serious? Real?_

“Yeah?” Dream gulped at the change of his tone of voice.

“Do you want me to talk about... _what I was telling youabout yesterday_?” George asked his voice softening. 

“Yeah... **_Please_**.” Dream asked nicely. 

“I think I’ve been having those _‘mutual dreams’_.” George continued his words.

“ _Would you mind_ , if I asked you... _who they’re about?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m not going to keep this writing so long, might end soon! They are literally clowning on Sapnap at this point >:(
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the support<3


	9. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do-“ George started but he was cut off.
> 
> “George you can tell me anything, anything about you and I’ll gladly listen with my full attention. Please, Am I making you sad? why are you so sad? I don’t want you to be sad...” Dream begged at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the dnf we’ve been getting from them lately, jeez. 
> 
> Anyways this is a wholesome chapter :) Enjoy!

** CHAPTER 9: TEARS **

* * *

  
_“Would you mind, if I asked you... who they’re about?”_

Dream audibly let out a breath he didn’t even know he held. _He actually just said that._

George was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to do now? _Lie again?_ No, that would make things worse.

“You don’t _have to_ tell me..” Dream said after a long silence. “I’m only asking _because you’re my best friend._ ” He added

**_“Best friends”._** Just friends and _nothing more_. Their feelings were _definitely_ not mutual, Dream sees him _as a friend and nothing more._

George fidgeted with his dark hair, he accidentally let out a huff. He couldn’t give in to his broken heart right then and there, or he was surely going to cry. _But it was too much._

“George?” 

_ Too much for anyone to handle. _

He couldn’t help but sob, he knew Dream could hear but he couldn’t help it.

“ _George? What’s wrong?_ ” Dream asked through the phone. _He didn’t know his voice would make things worse._ George’s sobs slowly evolved into full on tears and cries.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong..?” Dream asked worriedly only to get a response of more cries from George.

“George don’t-“ _Dream sniffed._ “Don’t cry or— I’m- I’m” _He sniffed again._ “ _I’ll also cry-_ “ before he could finish he had already started crying his heart out. 

They both cried loudly for a while, and it wasn’t _pretty sobs_ or anything. It was just them ugly crying, their hearts tearing apart. They cried until their eye bags were dry enough not to produce any tears. George wiped the tears on his cheeks. A silence now filled the call.

“How long have we been on call...” George asked breaking the sharp silence. His voice was still shaky.

“I don’t know...” Dream answered. His voice was calmer now, _or perhaps it was only calming to George._

“Dream- _why did you even..- cry?_ ”George asked, hesitant at first. 

“I don’t- know...” Dream answered quietly.

“ _You’re an idiot._ ” George exclaimed, slightly smiling. His voice and puffy eyes still made it visible that _he had been crying_ but now he was giggling. Dream joined in and they chuckled quite a bit.

Dream might not have loved him, but he still loved Dream and that couldn’t be changed. _Not changed, fixed._

“ _George._ ” Dream stated, stopping his chuckles. George also came back to reality. “ _What happened?_ ” Dream questioned now his tone was serious and down to earth.

George didn’t want to talk about what had just happened between the two, so he didn’t reply, _but Dream wouldn’t let the subject go so quickly._

“I’ve only ever heard you cry one other time through out our whole _... friendship_ , George. _What’s wrong?_ ” Dream asked again.

“I don’t know.. I guess- _I kinda sugarcoated real life... I believed in unrealistic things for once..._ ” George said, mostly talking to himself but Dream could hear too. He stopped himself from explaining further.

“ _What do you mean?_ ” Dream asked eager for an answer.

“You know what, forget about everything I told you... Let’s forget about this call, _please?_ ” George pleaded holding his feelings far back. _It was too dangerous now that he heard Dream state how they were only “best friends”._ He leaned back from his microphone.

“George, do you _not_ trust me?” Dream asked his voice quickly dropping down. He sounded disappointed.

“I do-“ George started but he was cut off.

“ _George you can tell me anything, anything about you and I’ll gladly listen with my full attention. Please, Am I making you sad? why are you so sad? I don’t want you to be sad..._ ” Dream begged at that point.

George stayed put, not moving a single muscle. The other’s words were too kind, _he was too kind_. It felt like George fell _in love_ all over again _but this was wrong_. _**Dream would never like him back.**_

“You know what? I can start.” Dream started, knowing George was going to keep being quiet. “I’m really _jealous_ of Quackity.” He said out of nowhere. **_What._**

“What...?” George questioned. _Why was Dream jealous? What is he even talking about._ “Dream I don’t like Qua-“ He started to explain but he was cut off once again bye Dream. 

“Even though you don’t like him in any way more than friends, _I still feel like you’re happier with him, aren’t you?_ ” Dream asked. Before he got an answer he continued talking. “You guys have been talking _a lot_ the past few weeks, and _you’ve even ditched me._ ” Dream stated.

George was shocked. _Dream was jealous? That wasn’t just a joke?_ Then he finally decided to tell him, just to make sure he was not jealous anymore and never would be.

“I _accidentally_ told Quackity about my... dreams?”

A silence filled the call once again, this time Dream breaking through it. “ ** _What?_** ” He asked surprised and caught off guard. 

“That’s why we started talking in the first place and now, even though as dumb as he may seem... _he gives pretty good advice._ ” George explained his voice quieter now. Dream was listening with full interest, he wouldn’t dare make sounds to interrupt George’s little speech.

“ _He’s the one that has been begging me to talk to you instead of him._ ” He accidentally spoke without thinking.

“Why?...” Dream hesitated before asking.

George sighed. “You’re my _best friend_ Dream, _you said it yourself._ ” He spoke, disappointed. _Disappointed in himself for being a coward. Anybody who had a little confidence would’ve confessed right then and there,_ he thought _._

“Well, I told you a secret. _Now you tell me yours?_ Why did you cry?” Dream asked after sighing.

“You can’t ask that, you cried _with me_ Dream.” 

“I only _sobbed quietly_ a bit because _you were crying._ ” Dream defended himself. George repeated making fun of him “ _only sobbed_ ”, _okay tough guy._ Then, the intense silence was back.

“ _Okay then who do you like?_ You have to answer _one_ of my questions George.” Dream said giving him an alternative that he would _never_ take.

“Why does that matter?” George said. _He imagined how disgusted Dream would be if George told him his own name when he asked._

“George tell me!” Dream insisted.

“No, why!?” George protested, _maybe a little aggressive but he was just matching Dream’s tone of voice._

“Because I— “ _Dream’s microphone cut off._ He looked over at Discord to see if he was having technical issues.

“Dream? I think you cut off.” George said not sure if the other could hear him. _He was still in the call?_

George sat in silence for around 7 minutes, finally _deciding_ Dream had lost connection to the call. _He could always ask him later_ , he was hungry anyway. He hadn’t even eaten dinner yesterday and now it was morning. _He hadn’t slept either._

George got up from his chair closing his computer screen. _He was exhausted, a snack wouldn’t be too bad of an idea._

* * *

After Dream saw George leave the call he immediately let out a loud breath. 

  
  


_He almost confessed to his best friend._

The thought of Quackity knowing who George’s future boyfriend was bothered him, _thinking that nobody in their right mind would reject George and whoever he liked was already established as his future boyfriend._

He sat for a while. _Should he ask Quackity? Would that be creepy? Was this stalking?_

_Why did he even want to know? To **ruin** George’s happiness?_ No, that was the last thing he wanted, but he was jealous. _He was being selfish._

_What if Quackity told him who it was? Would he go and try to ruin George’s relationship with this mysterious person?_ Dream knew himself enough to know that he could never do that, but he also knew he would struggle moving on from George. _Mostly because of the weird dreams he had been—_

_ Wait. _

**_ Dreams. _ **

_ “You look so real” _

_ “You’re my imagination keeping me up all night. Stop impersonating my Dream.” _

_ “You’re doing the same George, it hurts when you push me away all the time. Act as if I’m not real, standing here. Impersonating  my George.” _

_**No.** No way. There was no way. That couldn’t be real right? That would mean-_Dream gulped. 

That would mean not only had he _technically_ kissed George, it would also mean _George liked him? Like actually liked him, in real life?_ There was no way. _Right...?_

He grabbed his phone as he recalled some of his other dreams. _The dots were all oddly connecting._ He quickly scrolled through his contacts on discord to find an account he hasn’t talked much to personally, **_Quackity_**.

He pressed the call button desperately, hoping not to get hung up on. _After all, he had been a dick to Quackity all this time._

  
Not knowing that _Quackity could be the **key** to solving everything from the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream 10 IQ moment
> 
> George 1 IQ moment


	10. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Sapnap a threat?
> 
> What? No of course not. He had been beside Dream all this time, how could he even think that? Plus Quackity confirmed George liked Dream.
> 
> Could Quackity be lying? Maybe he was making fun of Dream. Tricking him into confessing to George just to make him miserable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being very inactive! Hopefully you guys didn’t forget this existed!

** CHAPTER 10: OPPORTUNITY **

* * *

_ He pressed the call button as fast as he possibly could. _

  
  


He wasn’t thinking straight. _He had pushed George so far and now he had gone out of his way to what? Stalk him? Find out his secrets forcefully?_ He was being toxic, but it was too late. He tried to exit the call before it even started but it was too late.  
  


“Hello?” Quackity asked, _Dream didn’t know Quackity well enough_ to tell what he was feeling on the other end of the line.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly, he had been overly rude to him for a while now.

“ _What do you want?_ ” Quackity asked his voice calmer. He added a sigh right after.

“Hey this is, really awkward but umm... I have been such a dick to you...” Dream said worriedly.

“Yeah, _I have realized_ ” Quackity said sarcastically, _if this was George he would’ve definitely rolled his eyes._

“I guess you deserve to know why...”  
  


“ _You’re jealous of me, trust me, **I know.**_ ” Quackity finished Dream’s sentence for him.  
  


“ _Wha-_ wait how?” Dream questioned, he was _very_ surprised.  
  


“I’m not dumb Dream, plus Sapnap told me you were jealous, and _I easily figured out you liked George back._ ” Quackity said. Dream crossed his arms, still surprised but happy that his _“rival”_ acknowledged this.  
  


“ _Wait, you’re not planning on telling George right? I swear if you—!_ ”  
  


“ _Dream, I am George’s wingman_ but I’m not gonna confess _**for**_ him. _You guys do that together, **alone**._” Quackity suggested. He was right- _wait what?_

“What do you mean _wingman?_ Confess _for_ him? _Wait does that mean George—_ “ Dream started but was cut off by Quackity’s awkward giggles. Dream’s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck, _maybe I am dumb after all._ Goodnight Dream I’m going.” Quackity said and left before hearing an answer. It’s not like Dream was going to answer anyway.

**_ George liked him. _ **

_ George liked him back.  _

_ Not only that but George had been in all of those dreams, and **they kissed**. _

George had been talking about _him_ to Quackity all this time, _who knows_ what things he has said about him.

_Why hadn’t George ever confessed_ , Dream always made sure that he made it obvious that he liked George the moment he realized. _Was that not enough for George to believe?_

He thought for a moment. _He had been begging George to tell him, to basically confess to himself all this time._ _He had been jealous of... himself?_

Now he had _an upper hand. An opportunity._ Maybe the only opportunity to fix everything and if Quackity hadn’t told him, _he wondered if he would’ve even realized that George liked him back._

But he couldn’t find the courage to message or talk to George yet. _After he almost confessed and acted like he gotdisconnected?_ It was just not possible. _So what was he supposed to do now?_ The past week had been all about George but now he didn’t have to worry, his heart finally relieved, _he had another problem to worry about._ He hadn’t been streaming nor uploading for a long while, after all that was his income.

He needed to do something for his fans, but he was so excited to confess. So excited to call George his _“boyfriend”_. He booted up his computer, imagining when they became a couple wether they would make it public or keep it to themselves. _Dream was totally fine with everyone knowing but was George?_

He opened Twitch, immediately stopping all his movements. He looked over the people he followed, “GeorgeNotFound is live”. _When?_

_ When had he started streaming? _

Dream lost all his motivation to stream, instead joining the stream to hear George. When the stream loaded unfortunately for Dream, _George wasn’t alone._ _Sapnap_ and him were laughing at something stupid in game.

_ Was Sapnap a threat? _

_What? No **of course not**. He had been beside Dream all this time, how could he even think that?_ Plus Quackity confirmed George liked Dream.

_ Could Quackity be lying? Maybe he was making fun of Dream. Tricking him into confessing to George just to make him miserable?  _

Dream shook his head. _What was wrong with him?_ Quackity couldn’t do that. _He wouldn’t._

These thoughts were eating him up from the inside, _slowly tearing him apart._ He had to make himself **_a promise_** right then and there, that he would _confess_ to George on their _next_ call **_no matter what_**.

He looked over to the chat to get his mind off of his complicated thoughts. 

** [Dream’s here!] **

* * *

** [DREAM’S WATCHING GOGY!!] **

George tried to ignore his chat. _Visibly_ because when he looked at chat he turned his head to his right monitor, which could be seen from his face cam.

“George let’s invite Dream!” Sapnap said happily, clearly reading it off the chat. 

“ _Wh-Wha— Dream?_ ” George asked surprised. _What the hell was Sapnap trying to do?_

“Yes! I’m adding him.” Sapnap said as he added another user to their group, _dreamwastaken._ It automatically rang his phone.

George gulped remembering the earlier events. _“Please don’t answer, please don’t answer...” He could only hope._

Then the noise stopped. _Thank god. He didn’t pick up._

“Well looks like we’re not on our lucky day. Anyway...” George continued trying to make everyone stop talking about Dream. But _they wouldn’t stop_ , they kept spamming.

** [Dream’s watching!!] **

** [Dre join the call !!! >:(] **

** [DREAM ANSWER] **

George was _clearly_ ignoring his chat now. He looked at the chat then became quiet and acted like he saw nothing.

“ _George, call Dream._ ” Sapnap suggested.

“What?” George asked caught off guard. _Sapnap was being Sapnap._

“Call him, the chat has been _begging_ you!” Sapnap explained. 

“Can’t you call him?” 

“Well... Dream _blocked me._ ” Sapnap said with a shaky laugh for effect. _He was clearly lying,_ but George couldn’t pick up on it.

“What? Why?” George questioned. 

“Just do it Gogy!” Sapnap pushed further. He was having none of George’s stubbornness today. _He was a good friend, a great wingman for Dream, but perhaps he was a little unlucky._ He forced the two together at the worst times _but perhaps today was different._

“I called him, _he didn’t pick up._ ” George said truthfully, he was relieved Dream didn’t pick up. 

“Call him again.” Were Sapnap’s next words. _He chose them carefully, creating visible fear on George’s face._ Sapnap was really pushing him on the edge wasn’t he? But George couldn’t do anything. He was in front of 30K people. _Now was not the time to be mad or get flustered, he needed to play it cool and obey._ It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to Dream either, he did. He always wanted to talk to Dream but _he wasn’t brave enough._

_ George quietly murmured a noise, accepting defeat and calling Dream once again. _

* * *

_Dream was losing it._

_He was panicking,_ scribbling something on his note paper out of stress. _Why did Sapnap add him to the group?_ He would never dare join, but later on Sapnap caused something worse. _Now his phone was ringing._ Watching the stream, he figured out it was George and didn’t even turn his phone around so that the screen would face his eyes.

_ He wanted to answer George so bad, he didn’t know knowing what the other felt would make him so impatient. He just wanted to tell him the feelings were mutual, the dreams were mutual. **Everything** was mutual. _

But _he couldn’t._ _He didn’t pick up the phone call._ He could see relief on George’s face, he didn’t want to talk. He looked uncomfortable, sad. _That was the exact opposite of what Dream wanted, maybe he wasn’t good for George._

He stopped thinking rationally for a minute. _Hearing his phone ring for the second time. George was calling him **again**._

_ A wave of courage came over him, he answered. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesn’t end sad.. right? :) I guess you’ll have to find out (SORRY AHHAH)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing but hope whoever reads it enjoys it :]  
> Dnfdnfdnf brain rot
> 
> “Heat waves” by tbhyourelame inspired this a lot so check it out!
> 
> Please DO NOT inform any CCs(Content Creators) in this story about this fanfiction! 
> 
> All CC’s sexualities are respected and this is just for fun! If they ever feel uncomfortable with shipping I will take this down immediately. 
> 
> Also quick note- English isn’t my first language so excuse my spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
